Shadows
by MagikofDeduction
Summary: Set after Skyfall. Just a short one-shot, may change to more. Kind of pointless for now... May be continued. Q and Bond are spending some time together, because they know that their lives in the shadows could be drowned at any second. Slash... don't like it, you're not welcome here Enjoy please


**Hey. This is my first fanfiction on here, soo yeah. Beware; the beginning is a bit on the edge... should probably be rated M... And if this story continues, I might change it to that. Oh... and I wasn't sure if the movie said the new Quartermaster's real name or not ^^" so I gave him one.. lol. If they did, please let me know :) Umm... so yeah. Might continue this... I know I wasn't the only one who felt the tension between Bond and Q2 ;)**

**Welp I hope you like it  
**

* * *

Grunts and groans and moans filled the air. Fingers gripped hips and skin slid on skin, heat pressing and pulsing as sweat dripped between two entangled bodies. With a sudden moan, two bodies tensed, and the one on top collapsed.

Bond breathed heavily and looked at the younger person beneath him. Q's hair was all mussed from where Bond had stroked and gripped at it, and his face was flushed as he panted from their activities. Hearing only silence and noticing that James hadn't pulled away yet, Q turned his head curiously. They bumped noses, and James's blue eyes examined his face as a rough hand entangled its fingers through the dark black hair, smoothing it from the younger man's face. Q blinked at him.

"You haven't pulled out yet." Bond smirked and placed a small kiss on his jaw.

"I know."

"You know I hate when you do."

"I know." Q's lips turned upwards.

"Trying to prolong the inevitable, James? I knew you were a masochist to some extent, but a sadist too is a bit rare—" Q grimaced as Bond lay beside him.

"I really hate that," Q muttered. Bond chuckled and placed an arm around the slim man's body, pulling him closer.

"I know. Shower?" Q nodded and began to sit up, shifting the covers to move out of the hotel bed.

"Yes, please. But not with you; you have somewhere to be soon, remember?" James lifted himself up on his elbow and rested his chin in his palm, watching his lover gather his clothing where it had been strewn all over the ground.

"Mm." Q turned to him and raised an eyebrow with a look that said, 'You're not fooling me in the slightest.'

"And don't you dare try to sneak in there like you did last time. M is serious when he says he needs you on time. You know how he is about that stuff."

"Yes, well," James said, having gotten up and now wrapped his arms around Q from behind to murmur in his ear, "If only he knew how I was about you." Q smirked and turned, placing his slightly pale hands on James's much tanner and sculpted chest.

"And he never will," the younger man said, pressing his lips to James's but pulling away before the older man could deepen it, "Now go." The dark haired man gave a light shove to the lighter-haired man to emphasize his point. James gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Very well then," he murmured, placing a kiss on Q's cheek, "Go get cleaned up. I'll see you later." With this he lightly pinched Q's buttocks, receiving a short, playful protest before he passed him and began gathering his own things as Q disappeared into the hotel bathroom.

* * *

Dressed and pressed, James walked calmly towards M's office, nodding politely to those who greeted him. A few women attempted to catch his eye or flutter their lashes, but he continued on by as if he hadn't noticed. It's not that he wasn't attracted to women; he still found many of them enticing, and his track record was nothing to scoff at. But with thoughts of a pretty raven-haired geek in his mind, he decided it was best to let them believe he simply hadn't noticed their stares or push-up bras they'd been sporting. Upon reaching the wooden doors James gave a curt knock, answered with a "Come in!"

The agent opened the door and stepped inside the oh-so familiar office, closing the door soundlessly behind him. Sitting before the large oak desk and nursing a cup of coffee was M, still looking official as always even as he held the mug to his lips. James stood in front of him, back straight, and waited patiently as M sat the cup down in its saucer.

"Bond, nice of you to show up," M greeted with a raised eyebrow, "I was beginning to think you weren't taking the job seriously."

"Serious as death," James responded without missing a beat. M gave a hum, the meaning left for the agent to decipher.

"It seems there's been trouble in the Middle East lately. A few of our agents there are stranded without transportation back. We need to get them back here so they can explain any information taken from them." James's eyebrow rose.

"A retrieval mission?" M smiled a bit.

"So far. However, if you get a lead while there, your orders are to pursue it. The agents will debrief you once you find them. Alright?" James nodded curtly and took the file that M had placed on the desk. While he was taking it, M frowned at something on his neck.

"What is that…?" James pulled back and coughed a bit, nodding again.

"See you later, then. Have some people to go see." He slipped out of the office hurriedly, adjusting his shirt collar easily. As he was walking passed the desks, destination in mind, Eve sidled up to him, a smirk on her lips.

"Have fun last night, then? Don't think anyone else noticed that huge hickie on your neck." James didn't even blink as they continued to walk together.

"Good morning." Eve snorted a bit, brushing a curly strand away from her face.

"Ah, avoiding me, I see," suddenly her voice lowered to where only he could hear it, "He's that good, is he?" James looked away and Eve laughed out loud. She was the only one who knew of his relationship with Q, and she had been surprisingly approving of it despite the initial shock. She had agreed not to tell anyone, but that didn't keep her from teasing James about it anytime she could.

James got to the elevator and turned, muttering in her ear, "You have no idea." He gave a wink and stepped into the elevator, hearing her laugh as the doors closed and the box shifted upwards.

* * *

The office where Q and his geeks operated was stark white and clean as always, computers lining the walls while Q's sat right in the middle front of everything, the screen taking up the complete remaining wall. Q stood at his computer, the room silent other than the clack of his fingers on the keyboard. The others were at break or gone, so he had the room to himself for a while.

He sighed. It was only a matter of time that something was going to happen. He and Bond lived in a dark world, and worked in the darkest shadows it had. Something would happen to him and Bond, and everyone would find out, and everything would go to shit. Q sighed again and tried to stop himself from running a hand through his hair; people could always tell when he was stressed, since his hair would always be in disarray. Although that wouldn't be the only reason it was a mess, the young man thought with a smirk.

Just then he heard the door open, and didn't bother to turn to see who it was until that husky voice reached his ears.

"Where'd all the nerds run off to?" Q smirked and turned, seeing those dazzling blue eyes for the second and hopefully not last time that morning.

"They're not nerds, they're geniuses. And they're out to lunch." Bond smirked and slowly stepped forward, and Q rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"But that doesn't mean you can start messing around in here; they could be back at any moment." James wrapped his arms around the slim waist and pulled the man's body close against his own. Q's body was pressed up against his, and James leaned down, smiling a bit at the shiver that ran through the smaller man's body as he spoke lowly in his ear, "But that's the fun of it… Charles."

Q had only told Bond what his real name was; M knew of course, but the two of them were the only ones in the agency that knew his actual identity. Not that it mattered, really; neither of them would likely track him down, and even if they did, all they would find is a lot of dead relatives, as, like James, he was an orphan.

Q wrapped his arms around James' neck and smiled.

"You just love to push my buttons, don't you?" James hummed in agreement, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Q's. Their lips melded and Q accepted the kiss, parting his lips when James nibbled on the bottom one. His tongue snaked into the other's mouth, and James quickly took over, though Q couldn't say he exactly minded. Lost in each other, they didn't even notice when James had backed Q up onto a desk, pressing their bodies even closer together. James' hand slipped up to curl in Q's dark locks while the other slid down to his lower back, occasionally brushing over his buttocks.

Q tilted his head and deepened the kiss, letting out a low, quiet moan. James broke the kiss and let a trail of bites and kisses along the pale skin of Q's neck, causing small noises from the younger man to issue from his lips without permission.

"They're… going to be back," Q breathed heavily, tugging on James' collar. James pulled away again and looked deep into Q's eyes. Q blinked at the sudden seriousness in those baby blues he got lost in so much.

"I'm leaving," James said bluntly, "For a while. Retrieval, but could turn into pursuit. I don't know how long I'll be gone—" Without letting him finish, Q yanked James into a searing kiss, causing the older man to slightly fall against him, creating more body heat with the friction. James tugged at his hair, his fingers brushing over the glasses he adored so much on the dark-haired man. They didn't know how long they were glued to the front of each other, and neither particularly cared. Eventually, though, they surfaced for air and Q pushed James away slightly, gaining his breath back.

"I'm guessing you'll need some new equipment, then," he started, moving away towards a desk. James nodded and followed him as Q pulled out a briefcase from under the desk.

"I've been working on some new equipment, but I haven't had time to test it yet."

"What is it?" James asked. Q smirked and unlocked the briefcase, pulling the top away to reveal a range of gadgets James could only begin to understand.

"Here is another gun like the one I gave you last time… You know, the one that you lost?" Q reminded with a slight glare. James's lips quirked upward.

"A bit hard to keep up with your gadgets while a Komodo dragon is trying to rip you apart." Q sighed and shook his head, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, 'excuses'. James drew him close to his side with an arm around his waist, murmuring against his cheek.

"I promise I'll try to keep up with your little gadgets this time, mmk?" Q scoffed.

"Yes, right, like I believe that. Just… try not to let anyone steal it. Even if they can't use it, I don't want it in someone else's hands." James smiled. Q was like a mother with his gadgets; he didn't want anyone else to have them, not even to touch them.

"What's this?" James asked, picking up a small chip-looking device.

"Ahh, that's a tracker. You can put it anywhere on you, and we'll be able to find you. Seems like the standard piece, I know, but this one isn't traceable backwards. So if anyone tried to dissect it to find who was tracking you, it'd simply break down and turn up with nothing; as if we didn't exist. Clever, I know." James kissed Q's temple before letting go and picking at the rest of the gadgets. A few seconds later the doors opened and a few techies walked in. Q and James continued to talk about the gadgets as if nothing had changed, though when they were done and no one was looking, James sneaked in a pinch to Q's ass before leaving, holding the briefcase. Q's face flushed, and he attempted to get it back to its normal color before he turned around and resumed his tasks at the computer.

James walked out of the building a bit reluctantly, briefcase in hand. He knew there was always a risk of never coming back, but now he had something to lose. He didn't want to leave Q by himself, even if he knew that Q could probably take care of himself. James shook these thoughts away and decided to focus at the task at hand. If he did, and got this job done, hopefully he could get back to his nerdy quartermaster sooner than expected.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) If I do continue, don't worry, I'll go back and explain how this happened and how they got together :) (hint: it was during Skyfall :P) Anyhow... so yeps. Not much to say... Guess I'll just go now...**

**Byes  
**


End file.
